1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a subtractive method has been used extensively as a method of forming a circuit pattern on a substrate which configures a wiring board. According to the subtractive method, a glass epoxy substrate on which a copper foil is previously pasted is coated with a photosensitive resist, openings are formed in the resist by exposing and developing, copper is removed from the openings by etching with acid or the like, and the resist is also removed finally to form a prescribed circuit pattern on the substrate.
But, the subtractive method has disadvantages that it needs exposure masks for development corresponding to individual circuit patterns, requires a large number of steps for coating of a resist, exposing, developing, conductor etching, resist removal and the like to form the circuit patterns, making the process control complex, and requires a very high cost for production of a multilayer wiring board.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to remedy the above problems and provides a wiring board, which can have a sophisticated conductive circuit pattern formed on a substrate without requiring the preparation of a dedicated mask or complex steps and the conductor layer of the conductive circuit pattern formed satisfactorily, and can be produced in various types in small quantity at a low cost, and a production method of the wiring board.